Memory of a Tree
by Wia S
Summary: Kaya will always wait for him. She will faithfully read of his adventures, and it would be as if she was there with him. She knows he will come back. KayaXUsopp romance One-shot


**A/N: Another one-shot. This time, centered around the UsoppXKaya relationship. My first romance, so, please don't be too harsh. It isn't my best.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, if I did, there would be an entire episode centered around Kidd and another centered around Law_

* * *

19 year old Kaya smiled and waved as her last patients of the day left her large manor turned hospital. It was nearing sundown, and it had been a long day of caring for those who came down with the flu. It was probably her least favorite sickness season, but knowing that she was helping those who needed it got her through it year after year.

With a smile still on her face, she made her way toward her office/bedroom, politely acknowledging those she passed, be them fellow doctors, nurses, or patients. She had walked this route many times before, and it was one she would never tire of.

Because for many years, it was one she walked at the same time of day to hear the latest stories Usopp-san would entertain her with.

As soon as she made it to her room, she immediately went to the desk she sat next to the window, which had a perfect view of the same tree Usopp-san would sit in and happily tell her so many tales.

Reached behind her neck, she unclasped the silver chain she wore and lifted the charm from where it fell into her dress. A tarnished copper key came up, and after giving it a quick kiss, she unlocked the secret compartment she had installed to the main part of her desk. It sprang open with a well oiled spring, and revealed only a small, leather bound book.

Gently removing it from its place, she sat onto her chair and began flipping through the pages, which had become a daily routine for her.

The first page was a simple photograph, slightly worn from some many times it had been held. It was of two people. A laughing, pale faced girl, with feathery blond hair leaning out of a window, and a tan boy with a long nose and curly hair sitting in the tree in front of her, his hands held up in a way that told you he was telling a funny story. It was her and Usopp-san, taken without her knowing by Merry two days before he went out to sea. He had given it to her right after he left, telling that even though he was many miles away, he would always come back, and that was one thing she shouldn't doubt.

Flipping the next page, there was a small clipping of about a new pirate crew bearing the mark of the Jolly Roger wearing a straw hat that apparently took out Don Krieg and Arlong. And, the page next to that was a smaller version of a Bounty Poster, belonging to Monkey D. Luffy, but it was the figure in the back that always caught her attention first.

The pages went on, filled with newspaper clippings, letters Usopp-san had sent her, his first bounty poster which was of Sogeking, sometimes stories he had told her that she had written out on to the paper, but it was all of Usopp and his adventures. Whenever she looked at it, it was as if she were there with him, sharing those great journeys together.

As she came to the most recently filled page, she gazed at the most recent picture she had obtained of him. It was a large newspaper clipping, taking up both pages, of the entire Straw Hat crew, on the deck of their new ship Thousand Sunny (she had found of what had happened to the Going Merry from Usopp's letters), their captain at the helm, but with each crew member visible enough.

There were 9 in total, almost tripling their number from when she first met the pirate crew.

And there he was. Her beloved pirate, standing on the left side of his captain, one foot on the railing, and leaning forward, as if toward a new adventure.

When she looked at the first picture in the book, and then at this one, she could really see the changes in the boy. He was no longer the skinny 16 year old boy who wore overalls, big boots, and a bandana. He was now well muscled 20 year old man, whose face had matured greatly over the past 4 years. He also seemed taller, despite not standing at his full height.

His hair was still bushy, and he still wore a bandana to keep it back, but this one red. He now also wore a Cavalier hat with a white plume coming out of it, which she though went well with his new stubble face, and added to his pirate look. He had also abandoned his overalls, and took on a long sleeved, dark purple shirt and sleeve ties, with a red vest over it, and dark pants with sea boots, and over his shoulders was a velvet cape with a golden cross clasp.

At his waist, he held a flint lock pistol, and was using a large musket as a crutch of sorts in the picture, but she swore that the small shadowed image poking out of his pockets was his slight shot. At his ear was single gold hoop, something she always smiled out. Yes, he was certainly no longer that skinny teen who always made her smile, but she knew that not all the boy was gone.

The excited smile he wore and the sparkle of mischief in his eyes remained, even after all of these years, and she was positive he was still telling outrageous stories, going on and on about the great captain Usopp-sama.

Underneath the picture, she read the caption, though by now, she already knew it by heart.

**This picture was taken shortly after the infamous pirate crew, led by the pirate captain Monkey D. "Straw Hat" Luffy, came out of a victorious battle between pirates and marines. It has been rumored that the reason for the battle was because the Straw Hat Pirates are trying to make contact with the infamous pirate, Red-Haired Shanks, one of the 4 Yukon, and the marine ships were sent to stop them. It is unconfirmed if this is true, but one thing is certain. This pirate crew won't be stopped with a mere blockade.**

She giggled at the image in her mind. She knew it was wrong, because they were pirates, and there had been casualties, but she couldn't help it. She knew from experience that all of the Straw Hat pirates were good people, and if they could have, they wouldn't have killed anybody. But, they would have still sunk a ship or two. That was what made her laugh.

She could just imagine Nami's reproachful voice, trying to tell the boys of the crew to leave to poor marines a way to get home, and they boys happily crushing a ship or two. Yes, it was bad taste for her to laugh, but on the level she knew them, or at least, half of them, she couldn't care less.

Closing the book, she looked out her window, past the tree that he would always sit in, and toward the sea. Her book still had many pages to be filled, and she knew that by the time the last page was done with, he would appear on her shore, just like he promised. Until then, she would wait. Wait for his return, and their reunion.

He would once again sit in that tree, telling her so many wonderful tales, but this time, all would be true, if not a little inflated here and there.

With a small giggle, she placed the book back into its hiding place, and securely locked it. It wouldn't go over well if the Marines decided to show up, and search her place if they got wind of her friendly relationship with the wanted pirates and found it.

Giving one last look to the tree, and the sea beyond, she exited her room, deciding that it would be a good time to visit Usopp's old crew.

And, unbeknownst to her, a certain sniper on a certain pirate ship half way around the world was also looking through a book, pasted with letters in her hand and pictures sent to him. He too eagerly awaited the day of their reunion, and swore to himself that he would return to her, no matter what it took.

* * *

**To get an idea of Usopp's outfit, imagine the outfit he wore in the Thriller Arc, but instead of overalls and combat boots, the outfit I mentioned. Also, those sleeve ties I was talking about were those band things gentlemen wore in Jane Austin's time. Get it?**

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
